


someday we'll linger in the sun

by waterbaby



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbaby/pseuds/waterbaby
Summary: “It’s three days,” Poe whispered into his neck, “and that whole system’s been abandoned for Force knows how long, and we already have ground patrol. I’m just making a pickup.” he chuckled, “‘Sides, the General already gave orders, so-”Poe pulled back a little, saw Finn open his mouth, and his smile disappeared as he rushed to fill the space between them with words before Finn could.“There’s almost no risk involved. I made sure before I signed on. I’d never put you through that,” he paused for just a second, as if he was gathering courage, “I love you too much.”Oh.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	someday we'll linger in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of the rise of skywalker this weekend and jj abrams being a coward by not making finnpoe canon. fluffy, angsty, gooey shit.

It was never easy sending Poe off. The first few times, Finn had been a wreck, barely sleeping or eating, till the General nearly had to stage an intervention. He'd spoken to some of the more established couples on D’Qar who promised that it got easier, that soon the cycle of near-death experiences coupled with breathless reunions became routine, but after Poe had shipped out 12 times and Finn still hadn't lost that feeling of the galaxy collapsing in on itself, he began to think that something was wrong with him. That maybe he shouldn't be so paranoid.

“Have you ever considered the possibility that you're just in love with him?” Rey asked when he told her of his worries.

“Rey!”

“Because, even though I'm not an expert on the subject, what you're describing sounds quite a bit like love.” Rey mused, sitting on the floor of Finn’s room and sifting through documents on a holopad. When Finn stayed silent, she looked up at him. “Are you having a revelation?”

“No, I think you’re right. It's just strange. I just-Dunno. I guess-I mean, you know, it’s just really weird to realize that I can have that with him. That I can love him, yanno?”

Rey's face softened. She understood that more than anyone else. “I know. And hey, I mean, he seems pretty gone for you as well. Where is he, by the way?”

“Intel meeting.”

“Well, until he gets back, you should help me with these documents. Apparently they're old manuals for the Falcon, but they're not in Basic, and there’s something odd in them about a hydron transmitter, and I’m not sure if Unkar Plutt modified that or not.”

“Yeah, sure.” Finn replied, and slid to the floor next to Rey, trying not to think about Poe getting the intel that was likely going to send him on his next mission. By the time Poe was finished with his meeting, Finn was in his mindhealer appointment, and when he was done with that, he learned that Poe was in closed training with some rookie pilots. The rest of the afternoon passed like that, with both of them just missing each other, and by the time Finn was walking to mess, he was irritable and moody, a little angry that the whole base seemed to want to keep Poe away from him. He was still feeling sorry for himself when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, then a pair of arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

“Hey, pretty boy.” Finn spun around, grinning at Poe.

“Hey, yourself.” Poe looked at him for just a second before taking his face in his hands and kissing him gently.

“What was that for?”

“I haven’t seen you all day. I missed you.”

Finn took a deep breath, trying to calm his galloping pulse. He loved how Poe admitted his affection so easily, how he never hid how much he wanted to be around Finn, be with him. “You too. How was your day?”

Poe paused for a beat before answering. A small, dark patch of dread took up residence in Finn’s stomach. “Good. Intel meeting went well. I’m flying to Felucia for a few days. There might be an abandoned First Order weapons shipment we can collect.”

“Oh.”

“It won’t even be a week.”

Finn pulled back slightly, scrubbed a hand over his face. “Kriff, Poe-”

“It’s low-risk.”

“You think everything’s low risk.”

“Well, that’s what the General said, so you can take it up with her.”

“You know what, I just might. This is your third one this cycle, Poe, they need to give you a break-”

“You’re one to talk-”

“How?” Finn snapped. “How am I ‘one to talk?’ Because I took that recon mission last month? You know that was necessary, and I was careful, unlike-”

“Finn, please-” Poe seemed about to keep going and Finn- Finn had the realization that this wasn't how he wanted to spend the evening _at all_ , especially considering that he knew, deep down, nothing he said was going to change Poe’s mind.

So Finn wished Poe wouldn’t keep fighting because he hated it and he hated these times when they were out of sync, when they couldn’t seem to understand each other. Times like this made him think he wasn’t as much of a person as he thought he was, that the First Order brainwashing was set so deep in him that there was no possible galaxy where he could experience actual human connection. He couldn’t bear for Poe to keep going. Poe didn’t push, thankfully. He just sighed out a breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Kriff, Poe. Me too. I’m just scared.”

“You know I’d do anything to get back to you, right?” And the truth of those words settled Finn a little bit, but that ended up being worse, because he knew that Poe cared about him, and it seemed like every moment Poe was out on a mission was one less that he was with Finn. Loving him. Letting Finn love him back. One of the intel analysts came down the narrow hallway, squeezed her way between them with a quick _sorry!_ The distraction gave Finn time to take a deep breath.

“Please don’t go.”

Poe looked anguished. “I have to.”

“No, you don’t.” Finn pushed, pulling Poe into his arms. “You don’t.” Poe heaved a deep, wounded sigh against Finn’s shoulder and shivered a little. Finn felt Poe’s arms go around him, felt his fingertips skating over the raised scar on his back.

“It’s three days,” Poe whispered into his neck, “and that whole system’s been abandoned for Force knows how long, and we already have ground patrol. I’m just making a pickup.” he chuckled, “‘Sides, the General already gave orders, so-” Poe pulled back a little, saw Finn open his mouth, and his smile disappeared as he rushed to fill the space between them with words before Finn could. “There’s almost no risk involved. I made sure before I signed on. I’d never put you through that,” he paused for just a second, as if he was gathering courage, “I love you too much.”

_Oh._

And Finn knew that Poe loved him, even though he’d never said so in as many words, felt it every time Poe snagged him a second portion bread at mess after a long day of training, every time he rubbed Finn’s knuckles when they held hands. When he sat next to Finn’s bed and mended the jacket after Starkiller. The first time he pressed a kiss to his lips, then his neck, then the thousands of kisses after that. But the words made this thing between them so much more solid, and real, something that they could build a life out of. Something that they could rely on.

“Poe-”

“I love you, and that’s why I’ll come back, because I can’t imagine life without you, I really can’t, and Force, Finn-”

“I love you, too.” Poe’s hand, which had been idly resting on Finn’s hip, tightened a little, his thumb pressing against the bone and then rubbing slow circles. Finn melted into the touch, took a half-step towards Poe.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think I have for a while.” And it didn’t fix everything, didn’t totally soothe the fear that sat deep and permanent in Finn’s gut, but it alleviated it enough that Finn smiled back when Poe grinned, a mischievous thing, playful and loose, and Finn felt hot, like they needed to get somewhere private _immediately_ , and alongside all that was the joy at being mostly back in step with Poe after a strange day apart, and the hope at entertaining the idea that he and Poe could have a life together, a full one, with a home and friends and, _and kids_ , and-

He could think of all that later, because Poe was pressing quick kisses up his jaw while simultaneously pulling him down the hall to Poe’s quarters. “You’re not hungry or anything, right?” Poe asked and Finn thought it was an odd question until he realized, _oh yeah_ , they had told each other _I love you_ for the first time in the greasy hall outside mess, and the thought made him huff out a quick laugh.

“No, I think I’m good. Besides, I can just comm Rey and ask her to get us something if you want. She owes me.”

“Oh yeah, Why’s that?” Poe asked, dragging Finn along the hallway.

“I helped her with some manuals for the Falcon.”

Poe let out a laugh at that. “Kriff, she roped you into that too? She had me trying to decipher those things all through lunch. I think those were all in some language even Threepio didn’t understand.”

And that sent something warm straight to the spaces between Finn’s ribs, that Rey and Poe were friends, that they trusted each other. It wasn’t like they had ever hated each other, but Rey’s natural distrust coupled with Poe’s cockiness meant there were times when Finn worried the two most important people in his life wouldn’t ever really like each other. But Rey asked Poe for help, something she, Finn knew, had trouble doing. And Poe, always eager for something to do, something to _prove_ , had probably done his damnedest to translate the manuals. And when he realized they were damn near indecipherable, he had swallowed his pride and told Rey he couldn’t, something Finn knew was almost impossible for him to do. They trusted each other enough to let go of their hardwired suspicions and heroics. Poe and Rey liked each other. They were comrades, and friends, and maybe could confide in each other the same way they both confided in Finn, and Finn felt full to bursting with the joy that _Poe and Rey were friends._

_Poe loved him. Rey and Poe liked each other_. Finn had the strangest sense of the myriad, odd-shaped pieces of his life-Poe, Rey, his role in the Resistance, hell, even his former life as a Stormtrooper-forming less of a jumbled, painful tangle and more like something whole, and safe, and permanent. A life he could rely on.

His musings were interrupted by Poe eagerly keying in the code to Finn’s room and pushing him through the door, kicking it shut and leaning back against it, kissing Finn hot and open-mouthed as they fell in a tangle on the bed.

-

After, when they were both lying in Finn’s bed, sweaty and sated, (and full of the Yavinian jerky Rey had slipped under the door with a muffled, “Kriff, it smells like a bantha herd in there.”) Finn face-down and half on Poe’s chest, Poe traced the scar up and down, calloused fingers feeling out every bit of knotted tissue, every length of silvery skin.

“Does it still hurt?”

“Not really. Sometimes I stretch it in training a little, but that’s it. Why d’ya ask?”

“I was just thinking about it. I didn’t even know how you got it, for a while. And you scared the shit outta me, being in a coma and all.”

“Well, considering all the shit you’ve done that’s kept me up, let’s call it even.”

“Sure.” Poe laughed.

A pause. Poe felt Finn smile against his heart. “So since we’re even now, you can’t go on this next mission. Because then you’ll be ahead.”

Poe snorted. “Since when were we keeping score?”

“Since just now. You can’t go, because then it’ll be unfair.”

“But what if you have to go out? That’d be unfair too, right?”

“Exactly.”

“So what you’re saying is we gotta stay here until the war’s over.”

“Mhm. Right here. Them’s the rules.”

“Okay.” 

-

The next week, Poe flew the mission, and Finn spent three anxious days nearly glued to Connix, reading Poe’s comms over her shoulder.

“Do you mind?” she asked, once, turning sharply in her seat.

“Sorry.” And Finn knew he was being obnoxious, but there was little else to do, considering that Rey was training with Chewie, and he was off duty for the duration of Poe’s mission, so.

He checked the screen again.

“Listen, Finn, you’re a great help to the Resistance, and I think your concern is admirable, but right now you’re bugging the shit out of me. I’ll send word if I get anything important on Poe, alright?”

“Yeah. Okay. Thank you.”

And Connix kept her word, because a few hours later, one of the younger controllers caught Finn just as he was coming out of training. “You’re Finn, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Connix wanted me to tell you, Commander Dameron’s finished with the pickup and he’s on his way back.”

Finn tried to keep his excitement in check. “Oh, okay, thank you.”

The kid smiled and turned back down the hall.

Finn grinned, letting out a quick, exhilarated laugh before he nearly ran to the freshers near his room, threw on some clean pants and a tunic, and raced to the hangar moments before Poe landed. Finn searched the hull of _Black One_ , but there didn’t seem to be any new damage, and the calm demeanor of the tech helping Poe and BB-8 reassured him further. Poe took his helmet off in the cockpit and shook out his sweaty hair before he noticed Finn, and after that was a blur of running feet and tangled legs and strong arms holding tight and Finn murmuring _you ass, I was so worried, you’re such an idiot, oh, kriff, you’re okay, I love you, I love you, I love you._


End file.
